Garry
"Ah, I still haven’t asked your name. My, that was rude of me! ''Well, my name’s Garry. And you are?" :- Garry is a somewhat strange, but kind young man whom Ib finds and rescues in the gallery. He decides to travel with Ib after she returns his rose to him, and seeks to find a way for them both to escape. His appearance consists of light purple hair with darker streaks on top, and he wears a long tattered blue coat over a green tank top. He seems to insist that it is tattered by design, which, along with his apparent interest in Ib's clothes, may imply that he has some kind of interest in fashion. The rest of his outfit consists of light brown pants and black shoes. He supposedly has a traditionally feminine personality, mostly depicted through his use of the Japanese equivalent of lavender linguistics (though this was mostly lost during the English translation). It is unspecified as to why he talks like this, aside from having 'taken to it', and believing it to be more gentle. Garry also tends to react more noticeably to frightening experiences, and can be rather audible about it. This is especially striking when noting how generally unresponsive Ib can be towards some of the scary imagery throughout the museum. Within the game Ib shares a "bonding point" system with Garry. If the player talks to him often when there is a chance or conducts other specific actions within the museum, the bond points will accumulate and a happy ending for Garry and Ib will become obtainable. If there aren't enough bonding points due to making the wrong decisions or not talking to Garry often enough, the ending "Promise of Reunion" is not possible. Endings Garry has a number of endings in which the player is responsible for his survival or death. Some endings are based on Ib or Mary instead of Garry, so the listed ones here are not all the endings of the game. These are only the ones that concern Garry. This has many spoilers, so read at your own risk. 'Promise of Reunion' If Garry is preferred over Mary in this game, this is the best possible ending one can get. In order to get this ending, one's bond with Garry must be very high. After burning Mary's portrait, Garry's hand is cut by a glass shard. Ib gives Garry her handkerchief to soak up the blood. After getting out of the deformed gallery, neither of them remember the previous events, but Garry remembers Ib when he finds her handkerchief in his pocket. He tells Ib he wants to hold onto it and return it one day after he cleans it up and promises that they will meet again one day. 'Forgotten Portrait' In this ending, Garry dies because Mary plucked his rose apart playing "Loves me, loves me not". Ib kills Mary and escapes on her own. The painting "The Hanged Man" is replaced with his sleeping image. Ib doesn't remember any of the events in the cursed gallery, and leaves with her parents. 'Memory's Crannies' This ending is similar to "Promise of Reunion", but Ib cannot offer her handkerchief before they escape the museum, so Garry does not remember her. The option of offer a handkerchief is only present when the bond between Ib and Garry is high. Ib returns to her parents and they go their separate ways. 'Ib All Alone' In one version of "Ib All Alone", Garry is dead, but before Ib jumps into the painting, Fabricated World, to leave the museum, a fake Garry appears and tells her that the painting is not the exit. If Ib goes with Garry and doesn't leap into the "Fabricated World", she will be "all alone". In another version, Garry is alive and Mary has been killed, but right before they both leap into the painting, a fake version of Ib's mother appears and tells her not to go off with strangers. Ib follows the fake instead of Garry, leaving Garry screaming for her and the only one to escape. 'Welcome to the World of Guertena' In this ending, Garry is unable to escape the doll room and has gone crazy. Mary tries to get Ib to leave with her, but Ib has given up hope and stays there with Garry. Mary tries to go off by herself, thinking about leaving, but the relationship between her and Ib has grown too strong for her to leave. So, she stays with Garry and Ib, keeping them in the Fabricated World with her. Both Garry and Ib die in this ending. 'A Painting's Demise' This ending is similar to "Welcome to the World of Guertena", but the only difference is Mary leaves Ib and Garry to die in the doll room. Mary leaves the Fabricated World and tries to get out of the gallery but is forever stuck there, and killed by the gallery for trying to escape. Trivia *His rose's color is blue, symbolic for "impossible miracle". *At the very beginning of the game, you can see him standing in front of "The Hanged Man", though he won't say anything to you. In the ending "The Forgotten Portrait", "The Hanged Man" is replaced with his image, symbolic for his self-sacrifice. "The Hanged Man" is also a Tarot card which stands for self-sacrifice. *Also, it is noticed that the Hanged Man is upside down and Garry's hair looks like an upside-down purple rose. This purple rose is thought to symbolize the mix of red (Ib's rose) and blue (Garry's rose). *You are able to move certain obstacles and read certain words with Garry's help that you could not before, due to the fact that Ib and Mary are only children. *He is known to like macarons and promises Ib that they would have some together once they escaped. *His rose has ten petals compared to Ib's five. This is likely due to him being older and stronger. *Kouri describes him as "strange, but very easy to like". *According to the Japanese wikia, Garry likes walking and small cafes and hates horror movies. *The game implies that Garry is a smoker, since he is in the possession of a lighter, but it is never clarified. *Kouri had some trouble drawing distinctive expressions for Garry since he only shows one eye. *There is a question going around that Garry could be related to Guertena but it is highly unsure of, but some rumor him to be related as a grand or great-grandson onwards of him. *Kouri has stated that Garry is "someone who’d like to cross the barriers of gender." It is unspecified what that means. Category:Characters